


Where'd You Learn That?

by okami14



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Arthur - Freeform, Drabble, Eames - Freeform, Fluff, France - Freeform, French Kiss, French Kissing, Italy, M/M, Romance, air kiss, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7454854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okami14/pseuds/okami14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Air Kiss is a sophisticated gesture you can use as a greeting to your friends and relatives. To give one, rest your cheek against their cheek and make a kissing sound with your lips.</p><p>The French Kiss? Less sophisticated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where'd You Learn That?

The last three months in Italy had been stressful, to say the least. The job had required extensive amounts of information and research. Even Arthur, who enjoyed the tidiness of files and putting everything together found the work to be strenuous and difficult. His mind had been flooded to the breaking point, and when the job was finally executed and done the Point man could not have left Italy soon enough.

Instead of going back to the States, though, he made a small side trip. To Paris, specifically. He had to meet up with a certain Forger.

Eames had been sitting outside at a small café, eyes alternating between the outside world and his phone. Arthur, his suit pressed and buttoned up perfectly, came up to his table. Without saying a word, the Point man bent down and pressed his cheek to the Forger’s. He made a small kissing sound with his mouth, soft and almost touching Eames’s skin.

“I learned that in Italy,” Arthur murmured, smile slightly impish as he made to pull back. A hand coming to the back of his neck, though, stopped him.

In a split second Arthur had been pulled back towards the other man. Lips crushed themselves gently against his own, partially damp and more than familiar. The Point man froze as he felt a tongue slide against his bottom lip, sending a surprisingly electric shiver down his spine. That tongue ventured further, coming to playfully swipe at his own when Arthur's lips had parted without his permission. Heat flooded his skin, a daze of sorts washing over him from the tips of his ears. It curled inside him pleasantly, drifting over the rest of his body until a boneless sensation engulfed him. 

That tongue attempting to curl around Arthur's own, however, broke whatever strange trance he'd let himself fall into. He quickly glared, pushing the Forger back and narrowing his eyes down at him. If his cheeks were a bit more flushed than before he purposefully ignored it. 

“And I learned that in Paris, darling,” Eames said, grinning at the Point man.

Arthur nearly tossed his coffee on him.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a little Arthur/Eames drabble I wrote forever ago and never put up. Since it's the Inception Anniversary or something I thought I might as well publish it!


End file.
